


Bêtises.

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Theo met in the hotel corridor. The singer was afraid that he had lost his phone in the club they had been to last night, as he couldn't seem to find it anywhere. He also couldn't remember anything that had happened last night because he had been pretty damn drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bêtises.

“Hey Adam!”, he greeted the other. 

“Do you maybe know where I left my phone? I can’t find it anywhere and Pete said you took me back to the hotel yesterday, so I figured-“ 

“I have your phone.”, the guitarist stated, interrupting his friend. 

“Oh, great! I was already worried I lost it somewhere at the club.”, the singer smiled relieved. 

The older man looked at him in silence for a moment before he sighed. 

“I guess there’s no need in asking you, if you remember last night then.”, he muttered. 

This made a slightly worried and confused look appear on the other’s face. 

“Why? What happened?”, the singer asked. 

Adam didn’t reply, clearly pondering whether to tell him or not.

“Why don’t you use that brain of yours and find out yourself.”, he stated, clearly annoyed and disappointed about the other’s lack of memory. 

“Maybe that helps.”, he added and got out a black iPhone from his pocket. He then handed it to the other before he turned and left a very puzzled Theo behind.

To be honest, the guitarist had thought about just destroying that damn thing and make the singer believe he had really lost it somewhere. It wouldn’t even have been suspicious, as it wouldn’t be the first phone he lost. In the end, he couldn’t do it though. Maybe it was better if he knew. He could only hope that he had made the right decision.

As hard as he tried, the singer couldn’t remember anything that had happened last night, that might explain the other’s behaviour. 

Theo furrowed his brows and eventually unlocked the screen of his phone in one swift movement before he opened his text messages. Maybe he’d find out what had happened then. 

To his slight disappointment and maybe even greater confusion, there was not a single text from the last night though. He furrowed his brows at that. What had Adam meant? There should be something on his phone, shouldn’t there?

He also looked through his phone calls. There was one missed call from Adam but he had called him back a few minutes after that, as he saw on his phone. That was surely not what he meant, was it?

Suddenly he got another idea and opened his photos. That was when he saw it. Memories from yesterday started flooding his mind in an instant. Still only snippets but it was enough. 

Oh my god. How could he forget that? 

He stared at a slightly blurred photo of him and Adam. It looked like they were sitting on a bed. Both were more or less naked as it seemed and had flushed cheeks. The guitarist had his eyes closed, a shy smile on his lips, whereas he himself had wrapped one arm around his mate’s neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, while the other hand was used to hold the phone and take the photo.

He didn’t even remember how that happened in the first place. Adam took him to his room, yes. But how did they end up in bed together? Who was the one initiating it? Or were they both just really drunk and horny?

Besides that, he still didn’t understand why Adam had had his phone. Did he want to delete the photo? But why didn’t he do it then? 

The singer eventually figured that he’d have to talk to his friend. Not just about the stupid phone thing. Rather about them banging last night.

+++

“Hey”, Theo said and couldn’t help the slight blush creeping up his face. 

“Hey”, the pianist replied, seeming rather emotionless. 

“Can I come in?”, the singer asked. Adam didn’t reply but stepped aside, to let his friend in.

“So, as you’re here now, I guess you saw it?”, Adam asked, straight to the point, as he had closed the door behind his friend. 

“Yeah, I did.”, the singer answered. “Now I remember what happened again. I don’t know how I could forget.” 

“Do you regret it?”, the pianist asked, needing to know. 

There was a moment of silence before the other replied. 

“Do you?” 

Besides the fact that both men didn’t quite know what to think about this incident, that had occurred between them, themselves, neither did they know how the other actually felt about it, now that they were sober. Therefore, it was quite difficult who’d speak up first.

The pianist sighed. 

“Alright. To be completely honest”, Adam eventually started and paused for a moment. 

“I enjoyed it.”, he continued with slightly reddened cheeks and saw the singer grin at his confession. 

“But I’m aware this was a one shot thing. I mean-”, the guitarist added but was interrupted by his friend. 

“Why?”, Theo asked, not seeming to approve of what his friend had just said. 

“I thought you liked it.” 

Wait, what? Adam didn’t expect his friend to react like that and was therefore a bit confused and startled for a moment. 

“Well yeah, but this would’ve never happened if we hadn’t been that drunk.” 

“You say that but you don’t know for sure.” 

“What?”, Adam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

The singer shrugged. 

“Maybe it’d have happened someday anyway.” 

“You mean you were expecting to end up in bed with me at some point?”, the older man asked disbelievingly.

The singer didn’t answer his friend’s question and just smirked mischievously. Instead, he replied with a question himself. 

“What? You think I wouldn’t succeed in seducing you while we’re both sober?”, Theo asked almost challenging, with a sensual voice. 

Adam gulped audibly, his hands getting sweaty and neck hair rising. Did it suddenly get awfully hot in this room? 

“Well, I didn’t say that. It’s just… I didn’t think you’d be even interested in me when you’re sober.”, the older man eventually muttered. 

“Is that so?”, the singer asked, coming closer to his mate while said one got seemingly more and more uncomfortable. 

“Why would you think that?”, he asked as he was standing right in front of him. 

“Well uh- You- I mean-“, Adam stuttered helplessly. 

He couldn’t grasp a single clear thought with the other staring at him so intensely.

“Am I making you nervous?”, the singer smiled and brought up a hand to cup the other’s cheek. 

“You certainly weren’t that shy yesterday.”, Theo murmured, remembering that the pianist was the one who had suddenly kissed him out of nowhere. 

It wasn’t like he had minded though. It just came totally unexpected and surprising and he therefore needed a second to respond. But when he did, things soon got heated up. Both were longing for more and the alcohol took the eventual shame and restraint, they’d probably have felt without it, away.

However, his thumb stroke over the pianist’s cheek before his hand wandered to his chin, making his friend look at him. 

“Aren’t you brave enough to kiss me when you’re sober or was it really just the alcohol making you do it?”, he asked, only inches apart from the other. 

Adam couldn’t help himself but stare at his friend’s lips, unconsciously licking his own. He slightly leaned forward but stopped up immediately again. He brought up all his will power and stepped back. 

“We can’t, Theo.”, he muttered, shaking his head. 

“Why not?”, the singer asked and got closer to his mate again. 

The other walked backwards but eventually couldn’t escape anymore, as his back hit the wall. 

“We’re friends, Theo. Best friends.”, Adam croaked, not daring to look his mate into the eyes. 

“So?”, the singer asked. 

“I don’t want things to get awkward between us.” 

“Why should that happen? I mean we had sex last night.” 

The pianist sighed. 

“We were drunk.”, the older man uttered. 

“And you don’t want me when you’re sober?” 

At that Adam’s eyes finally found the singer’s again. The two men just looked at each other for a few moments, until the singer spoke up again. 

“Are you gonna kiss me now or what?”, Theo smiled.

+++ 

“But I still don’t get why you had my phone.”, the singer stated, his head resting on the guitarist’s chest while his index finger was drawing invisible circles on the other’s naked stomach. 

“Well…”, Adam started to talk rather uncomfortably, remembering the previous night.

“God, Adam. I think this was one of the best fucks I’ve had in a while.”, Theo mumbled breathlessly. 

Both men were lying next to each other on the singer’s big bed, naked and covered in sweat, breathing heavily. The guitarist smiled and turned his head to the side to look over at his friend. 

“What?”, he asked as he saw the other chuckling to himself. 

“You may act shy at times but I always knew you’re the wild type in bed.”, Theo smirked. 

“You mean you had dirty thoughts about me?”, Adam said jokingly, wiggling his brows. 

As he saw the singer turning onto his side and his eyes scanning his naked body and stopping somewhere around his groin, he groaned embarrassed and his hands reached down to cover himself. 

“Hey, now don’t get shy.”, Theo quickly said, rolled over and straddled his friend. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”, he smiled. The singer interlaced their hands and pinned his mate down before he just looked at him intensely. 

As a first reaction to this, the guitarist quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks reddening, but he looked right back at his friend a moment later. 

Theo leaned his forehead against the other man’s and closed his eyes, just enjoying being this close to Adam. He took a deep breath before he eventually leaned back a bit and looked down at the other again. 

Theo lowered his head once more and softly planted a kiss onto the other’s lips. He then let go of Adam’s hands in order to cup his face with both of his’ and captured the pianist’s lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. 

The guitarist softly responded as he let his hands wander around the other’s waist, slowly trailing lower to the singer’s ass and squeezing slightly. 

This resulted in Theo smiling into the kiss before he playfully bit down on Adam’s lower lip, receiving a hiss from the man. They eventually parted and just silently looked at each other for several seconds.

“What are you thinking about?”, Theo asked as he saw the smile on his friend’s face being replaced with a thoughtful expression. 

“Nothing.”, the other quickly replied, averting his gaze. 

Then he sighed though and mumbled, “It’s just… You probably won’t even remember any of that ever happened.” 

“You think you’re so easy to forget?”, Theo asked. 

“You’re totally pissed.”, the other replied. 

He was not able to hide the sad undertone in his voice and avoided to look at him. 

“Well, you could just make me remember, you know.”, the singer murmured sensually. 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” 

“That was not exactly what I meant. I was more thinking about something like this.” 

And with that he leaned down and sweetly pecked his friend on the lips once more. 

“Yeah, sure. You’d punch me in the face, if I tried to kiss you.”, the guitarist muttered as his friend released his lips again. 

“Hey”, Theo protested. “I’d never hit you, idiot.” 

Then he shrugged though and added “Except you’re into that, of course. Then I might just whip your fine arse.”, he giggled. 

Adam had to laugh at that. “Bambi with a whip?”, he chuckled. 

“Sure, just make fun of me. I won’t be too gentle with you then.” 

“You’d probably end up in hospital.”, the guitarist laughed. 

“You’re stupid.”, the singer uttered and slightly ruffled the other’s hair. 

“Hey”, Adam protested and reached his hand up to stop Theo from ruining his hair. 

The singer chuckled and was about to move away from Adam, when he heard his phone beeping.

Suddenly the younger man got an idea. He certainly wouldn’t forget this night. 

“What are you doing?”, the pianist asked, as the singer sat up a bit and stretched over, to reach his trousers that were laying on the floor. 

The guitarist looked a bit confused at the other’s sudden movement but that facial expression changed in an instant, as he saw what view he was presented. 

Adam admired the sight of a naked Theo, who was partly sitting in his lap and stretching over him, his muscles extending so deliciously under his toned and tattooed skin. His friend was pretty fucking hot. 

To be honest, the pianist had always fancied the singer a little. Of course, he had never intended on telling him that or even make any attempts in getting close to his mate. But today he felt brave and daring, thanks to the alcohol he had had. 

Admittedly, he maybe had a few drinks more than usual. But when the singer had looked at him that intensely, as they had arrived at the other’s hotel room, he just couldn’t help himself but lean forward and briefly touch his friend’s lips. 

As Adam was pulling back and about to mutter an apology and just run away, the singer had no intentions in letting the other go though. Therefore, he wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close, as he kissed him back. Adam felt his stomach acting crazy and his heart fluttering. 

He’d have never imagined something like that would ever happen and yet, here they were. Lying naked in bed together and fooling around after having sex.

However, the younger man eventually got his trousers from the floor and thus his phone from the pocket. As he looked up at his friend again and saw the other staring at his body with his mouth slightly agape, he smirked. 

“Like what you see?”, he asked smugly, raising a brow. 

Adam’s eyes darted up to his’ at that. 

The singer leaned down to him and whispered into his ear, “You know, maybe we should repeat this someday.” 

The guitarist felt his heartbeat quickening at that but he didn’t really think that this would ever happen. 

“If you still want me.”, Adam muttered under his breath. 

“Pardon?”. 

“Nothing uh… It’s… nothing.”, the guitarist quickly replied. 

Theo was too drunk to think anything about it and just shrugged it off.

Anyway, the singer quickly opened the camera of his phone, moved off the guitarist and sat down next to him instead. 

“God no, don’t tell me you’re about to take a pic.”, Adam mumbled and sat up, trying to get the duvet over his lower region, not fancying seeing his dick on his mate’s phone. 

“’course I am. Say cheeeeese.”, Theo slurred. 

The guitarist slightly turned his head away but couldn’t help the little smile that graced his lips, when the singer wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Aw now look at that. Isn’t it adorable?”, the singer asked after he had looked at the photo and held the phone towards Adam, so he could see it too. 

“I look horrible.”, Adam whined, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Nah, you don’t. It’s cute.”, Theo insisted, grinning brightly.

Fortunately, the pianist glanced over at his friend a moment later though and froze for a second. He just noticed with a horrified expression that his friend had opened the Instagram app and was about to post the picture he had just taken. 

“What the fuck?”, he shrieked and felt his heart thumping madly in his chest. 

He immediately reached over to take the phone out of the other’s hands.

Luckily, the other didn’t manage to post it yet and therefore Adam quickly closed the app with trembling fingers.

“Are you insane?! You can’t post that, you moron! 

“Why not?”, Theo asked obliviously. 

Damn, how much had the other even drunk to not understand how utterly stupid that idea was. 

“Because no one can know this ever happened! That would ruin us! You’d understand if you weren’t that fucking pissed.” 

The singer just looked at him with a confused expression, not quite understanding what he had done wrong.

“I’m gonna keep your phone until you can think straight again. You better get some sleep now and sober up.” 

And with that the pianist stepped out of the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor. He quickly put them on and almost bumped into the wall, as he was swaying a little.

When he was at the door and about to leave, the singer suddenly jumped off the bed and hurried over to him. 

Adam watched that with a worried expression, expecting his friend to stumble and hurt himself at any moment. 

Luckily he didn’t though and eventually stood right in front of him. That was when he properly looked at him and fully realised, that his friend was still completely naked.

Adam tried very hard to keep his gaze at the other’s eyes that were looking at him intensely and not to trail lower. In the end he failed horribly though and ended up staring at Theo’s dick. 

The singer giggled and took a step closer to him, his hands coming up to the pianist’s face and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

The other man wasn’t able to resist and softly kissed him back, placing his hands on his friend’s naked hips. As he felt Theo pressing himself against him and thus his already hardening member though, he forced himself to stop this right now. 

Even if he’d want the other again, he couldn’t. Not when the singer was so pissed. After that action with his phone just minutes ago, he didn’t know with what other stupid ideas the singer might come up with. And who knew if the other would even want him, once he’d sober up? Maybe he’d freak out when he’d remember? Or if he found him sleeping next to him in his bed when he woke up? Oh god.

“Stop it.”, the guitarist muttered therefore, placing a hand on the other’s smooth chest and slightly pushing him back. 

“Go and sleep.”, he added in a commanding voice, nodding towards the bed. 

That made the singer pout. 

“Come and sleep with me.” 

“No Theo, that’s not a good idea.”, Adam mumbled. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re totally wasted and now go.”, he replied.

“One more kiss.”, the singer mumbled, grabbing his friend’s hands and sent him puppy eyes. 

“No, Theo.”, Adam said and avoided to look at the other, knowing the power of those damn whiskey brown eyes too well. 

“Pleeeasee.” 

The guitarist sighed. 

“If you go to bed right now, you’ll get one.”, the pianist eventually stated. 

At that he saw his friend smile brightly and he immediately let go of Adam’s hands and hurried over to the bed where he lay down and covered himself with the duvet. Then he expectantly looked up at his mate, waiting for him to come over. 

The pianist sighed and had to smile. He then walked over to the side of the bed, where the singer was lying, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his friend’s mouth. 

“Sleep tight.”, he muttered. 

“Night, Adam.”, Theo replied yawning.

“You were fucking pissed and your sick mind seemed to think it’s a great idea to take a pic after you just shagged your best friend and then post it on Instagram to share that experience with the world. And because that would’ve been unbelievably stupid, I took the phone away from you.” 

“Oh.”, the singer replied stupidly. 

“So you didn’t want to delete it?”, he asked and slightly lifted his head to look at his friend. Adam sighed. 

“I actually wanted to do so.”, the guitarist admitted. 

“But I couldn’t open your fucking lock screen. I’m surprised you had no problem with it, as you were pretty fucking wasted.” 

As the pianist saw the other smirking at that he quickly added, “You better delete it though before someone sees it!”


End file.
